Off limits
by Varlows
Summary: Arthur was always told what he could and couldn't have, sure he would get it anyway but he still was given rules to break, so to him Merlin was no different. My first fic Reviews would be nice
1. Off Limits Chapter 1

Arthur was always told what he could and couldn't have, sure he would get it anyway but he still was given rules to break, so to him Merlin was no different.

The first time he saw Merlin he couldn't careless about the man and his neglecation to know his place infuriated him to the point of him wanting to show him how he should act, how he should be scared and know to let the prince do whatever he wanted. But that fight, someone _trying_ to show him what he couldn't do first started this need off.

Each time Merlin told him that he was a "Prat" the need flared up and he never felt and he wanted nothing more than to quench it and fast but ,like everything in the princes life, his father noticed, saw the longing looks at that creatures milky white neck and the raven hair, the way his eyes linger on the beasts hips more than they should, to him Merlin couldn't be human..no that is impossible...merlin is a creature sent from Heaven hell to taunt him, show him the reason why he should break the one rule he has yet to break, God his legs...his neck...God even his ears are teasing him and how he cant have Merlin was frustrating

-

"Arthur, you cannot persuade this fantasy with your man-servant" How did Father know what he wanted to do both amazed and infuriated me. 'How can he tell me what I can do, its a little late to start play father.' "Father I do not know what you are on about" 'Perhaps if you want this conversation you should of started a long time ago instead of teacher after teacher'  
"Arthur, you are heir to Camelot, how would the people feel if you have this with your servant? The other kings would take note and use him against you and Camelot will fall" ' Of course Camelot cause I always the reason that Camelot will fall.'

-

_"Arthur.....oh god....Arthur....faster......harder" Merlin's broken moans echo around the armor room were Arthur couldn't take anymore, this control broke and he took Merlin's hands off the sword and...Arthur....Arthur ...__**.ARTHUR!?!**__  
_  
The clatter of pots arose Arthur out of his daydream and meet the scared face of Merlin

**SHIT**_  
_


	2. Off Limits Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. I got sidetracked and kind of forgot about my story here. I also had writers block.**

**So here it is and enjoy it'll be in the view of Merlin because I think it'll make more sense that way**

Merlin kept running to get as far away as he could from Arthur. He ran down the servants' passage to avoid Arthur following him. *though he probably wouldn't* for some reason this thought made Merlin sad. The servant ran to his room in the Physicians quarters locked the door and laid on his bed. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered what he saw in the prince's chamber.

He saw the blonde's hands wrapped around his prominent shaft slowly pumping it and pearls of pre cum glistening from the top of it, his master flushed red and panting his name. Merlin groans and pushes the balls of his palms into his eyes to rid his mind of the image that tortures him so. Of course he was attracted to Arthur but he never thought of him in such a bare state before him. Such things were so far out of the servants grasp that to him, it made no sense to imagine anything could come out of his farfetched attraction and long ago he made to decision to do nothing but protect Arthur in any way he could, at least this way he would know without any doubts of his prince's safety.

*My prince* Merlin couldn't help but smile at that thought, in all his life he felt as if something was missing, as though he was never whole in the first place. When Kilgharrah first spoke to Merlin about how Arthur would make him complete, Merlin was so sure that the loneliness of the knowledge he was the last dragoon and being chained in the caverns below Camelot for so long had take its toll on the old dragons mind. Back then prince Arthur was no more but a glorified prat who cared so little for those who served him that he made them become target practice and belittle them to just past the time. Merlin smiled as he remembered their first meeting; even now he chuckles at how he managed to use magic in front of the Prince of Camelot with the oaf even realising and Merlin was not the most subtle of magic users back then. It's so strange for Merlin to think how the two have changed from their time together. How they made each other become who they are, no one had the effect Arthur had on him. Merlin stopped being the naive boy he arrived in Camelot and became a man capable for powerful magic and a destiny untwined with the fate of Albion.

Merlin bolted upright on his bed when the familiar clunk of the metal on the wooden door as the lock lifted and was set again, followed by the hushed footsteps of the worn leather on the stone slabs. When Gaius' face peered round the door, Merlin felt disappointment flow through his body though he was unsure why. He was certain if it had been Arthur he would have most likely been thrown out for seeing the prince in such a vulnerable state and probably been punished in an unbearable way for his insolence in running away when his master as he is still meant to report to Arthur and serve him throughout the day. Could he face Arthur again? Would Arthur even want him in the same room?

"Merlin, what are you doing here? You should be with Arthur getting him ready for the hunt. Its surprising he hasn't came in there already and shouted for you." Merlin looked at Gaius; his face was paler then his usual shade. "Merlin? You seem ill, let me mix a poultice for you then you can do your duty, Arthur can't leave Camelot with you" Of course Arthur could leave Camelot with out Merlin but he couldn't in good conscious let Arthur go traipsing about the country with only his knights if a sorcerer was out their, especially if Morgana was out there. Merlin physically shivered at the thought of Morgana. She would kill Arthur and all his knights without hesitation and without mercy. Gaius clearly thought the shivering was down to this mysterious illness he assumed Merlin has contacted. "Perhaps I should tell the prince that you're too ill to be in the woods for this hunt…" "No Gaius, I'll be fine, don't tell Arthur. I will help him on this hunt, I'll be fine soon I'm sure, but thank you Gaius." Merlin's voice came out much quicker than he originally expected and mentally chastised himself for his all too quick answer which clearly intrigued Gaius. He couldn't expand on his original words; he couldn't tell Gaius what he saw and why he was hiding away in his room and was looked so pale.

Merlin got to his feet and was mentally preparing himself to face Arthur when Gaius left again to visit his patients in the lower towns. He hoped Arthur would call off the hunt, he didn't know if the prince wanted to see him after what happened. Would he even want to see him? That is to say would Arthur expect him to act as if he saw nothing? *Perhaps that would be for the best* Merlin felt sadden but he knew he has to steel himself against this to be able to look Arthur in the eye and be able to function around him. He was more going through the routine of his than going because he wanted to, it felt as if he was merely going through the motions with out his mind realising he stood in front of Arthur's door, hand on the door handle and starting to press down and go into the prince's chambers.

As Merlin entered the chambers his thoughts went back to earlier that morning when he came in to wake Arthur up. Even his own thoughts were betraying him he knew he couldn't look Arthur in the eyes at this point so he moved his line of sight to that of a normal servant and gazed at the stone flagon floor, thinking of the dirt he saw in the cracks to come up with chorus he had to do instead of hunting with his master.

Even that word started to come with new meaning in his mind, all them years of repressing his affection and fascination with the prince was undone by the sight of Arthur stroking himself, lit up by the early morning sun making his golden hair seem more like a crown and morning his appearance altogether untouchable for Merlin. Not that Merlin had any change, he knew Arthur was a prince and expected to marry a woman to be his queen and have many heirs. This torn Merlin apart the most the knowledge that Merlin could be nothing of importance to Arthur in any other sense than as a friend and even then their friendship has been tried so many times.

Merlin felt as is his sighs had been rebounded off the walls of the elegant chamber and amplified though in reality it wasn't. It was then Merlin realized the chamber was empty; the curtains still open bathing the bed in the golden glow it lit Arthur up in, the cover on the bed haphazardly thrown further than they originally were, a chair lay splintered on the floor by Merlin's feet. *That could have been me* Merlin's pessimistic side took over. Clearly the prince hadn't meant to call Merlin's name out as a sign of passion but to tell him to leave and was clearly angered by his servant's interruption that he took his frustration out on the furniture. This made Merlin feel foolish, of course he wouldn't want him, what could HE, a lowly servant do for the crowned prince of Camelot. Nothing. That was the simple fact. He could give nothing to Arthur.

The heart of the sorcerer started to slowly break and a single tear began to well up in his eye, catching on his long eyelashes before making its track down his face. His mind pondered that strange notion that a cold hard fact could produce such a small warm thing before another made its way down his face almost mirroring the first. His legs started to shake and then slowly give out; a heart wrenching cry came out of his throat. He was almost sure it came from another; it wasn't a human cry more like the noise of anguish heard when the lost of a loved on occurred.

Did he love Arthur? Was it possible that over the years he feel for the insensitive prat? A sad smile slipped across the red lips and he supposed he did. Loving someone without realizing was a strange thing but he always knew there was more than just an attraction, more than friendship so perhaps love was always something he would feel for Arthur, the other half of him. The acceptance of what Arthur truly was to him gave him strength to get up. He loved Arthur enough to know he would never leave him. Arthur needed him whether he knew it or not. Merlin's hands came to his face and he wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and cleaned his face with his neckerchief and ran his fingers over the worn fabric, playing with the loose threads looking out into the courtyard.


	3. Off Limits Chapter 3

**Hey I thought I would update twice for anyone who still reads this hehe ") SOrry again for not update for many years "P**

Arthur froze in his bed. He didn't know what he should do. On the one hand he wanted to run after Merlin but as a prince he could not go undressed shouting a servants name in the halls. A MALE servant at that. On the other he was embarrassed at himself for letting Merlin walk in like that, how could he be so stupid! Merlin always came in the wake him; it started to become rare for Merlin to arrive late now he had been his servant for so many years.

His head flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, his former glory now laying limp in his hand as he thought back to how the morning started. Merlin looked so horrified by what he saw he ran out of his chambers, literally ran. God he hoped no one came in the see why, he wasn't exactly in a fit state to be seen by anyone. A groan escaped his lips again as the image of Merlin's face came back to Arthur. His red lips made a perfect O, he raven locks still ruffled for the morning rush he had to be in, even his clothes seemed more chucked on the usual. The fleshy pink lips of the crowned prince pulled up into a smile before his mind turned to darker things such as the speed Merlin ran out the door at, how his wonderful red lips spew no words and the worse, his eye. How they will taunt Arthur in his world, they looked to Arthur like all the innocence of Merlin had been harshly ripped out he felt disgusted with himself that it didn't take long till Arthur was convinced that Merlin's eyes held hatred and horror from what he'd seen.

The Merlin in his mind started to shout and repeat the words that his father once spoke to him when he first realised he was attracted to the same sex. Abomination. Vile. Unnatural. Unholy. His father viewed it as worse than sorcery and even gave his son a few cracks of the leathered whip to beat some sense into him. Not that it changed Arthur; he just hid himself better and never spoke about it to his father again. Only mentioned the female conquests and never took a man in the citadel. The outline villages he had been too were where Arthur gain experience over his type of love though even then it had to be hidden for both the prince and the villager that he'd taken.

His thoughts became uncontainable; in his blind rage he took his frustration out on the only object at hand. A rich mahogany chair laid broken and splintered along the floor a silver plate joined it not a moment later. The sound of the metal hitting the stone reverberated in the chambers which though warmed by the early morning sun had turned cold and unwelcoming as the dungeons.

Arthur perched on the side of the bed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. What right did a servant have to make the crowned prince of Camelot ashamed of himself? It's not as if he hurt him or intentionally wanted Merlin to find him like that. No clearly this had to be Merlin's fault…who was he trying to kid? He couldn't even fool himself anymore. He must have wanted Merlin to find him. He never expected Merlin's reaction would be running away from him.

In his fantasies of Merlin, they would be on a hunting trip. Whilst they would watch the night skies as they have done countless times before on such trips, Arthur turned to his counterpart and watch the way the pale neck would slightly curve to accommodate the beauty's long arms that propped up his head, his long raven eyelashes seemed to slow in its movements and Arthur could swear that he could see how they softy caressed each other before separating. The slow movements of Merlin's chest rising and falling would start to tempt Arthur as the shirt would slightly rise from Merlin's movement to try and get comfortable on the earth. His gaze would move to the dark sprinkling of raven hair that disappears into the waistband of the breeches. How would that feel? Would the hair there be coarse such as his own? Or as soft as the hair on Merlin's head? He would hear a slight noise from opposite him much like that of a frightened animal. His eyes would rises to Merlin's face and instead of meeting the familiar paleness that would glow almost angelically in the moonlight he would see a red flush along his neck and cheeks. His voice, so quiet Arthur had to strain. "Is something wrong Arthur?" The way his name came off Merlin's lips would make him groan auditable. "Nothing's wrong, I was watching you" Arthur would then faintly smile at Merlin's confusion. "Why?" "Because Merlin you have a hold over me, one I can't describe in words. I want nothing more but to watch you and hold you till my dying day." He would see the realization of his words on Merlin's face. A familiar bright and endearing smile would then light up on his servants ace and Arthur would not be able to contain himself. His large callous hands would tread through Merlin's raven hair and pull him closer to Arthur who would then lean down and capture Merlin's lips such as he wished to do since the moment they met.

No! Arthur could think of that now. He had planned to make his fantasies a reality that hunting trip. All the other times he couldn't make himself tell Merlin and merely contented himself with watching Merlin careful not to get caught by either his knights or Merlin himself. But now Merlin knew, Arthur wasn't sure if he felt happy or sad at this thought. On the plus side, he wouldn't have to pretend anymore or deny apart of himself around Merlin. On the other hand, Merlin is sure to reject him now, why would he still want to be his friend? Never mind being his servant but Merlin was always more to him then that.

That it, the prince's mind was made up. The hunt will continue as planned though this time he will apologise to Merlin and beg him to not think of him any less. Surely Merlin would remain his friend, right? With that in mind the prince left his chambers and walk towards the stables to ready the horses and make sure his men were ready for the hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I'm really not pleased with the ending its seems to go abit funny so Ill most likely change it later**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer (I own nothing)**_

Merlin went looking Arthur not too long after leaving his chambers after clearing the broken chair away. At least Arthur's mood would not worsen if he did his job. Even he realised he didn't act like a proper servant all the time. His feet lead the way again as he searched for the prince, walking from the chambers to the armoury, even to the throne room incase he had been summoned by the king. His thoughts turned to what the king would do to him if he ever found out how he thought about his son. Merlin shivered again; sure he would not want to find out.

As Merlin turned to walk towards the courtyard he saw familiar blonde hair glittering in the light as if made from the sun itself belonging to the object of his affections which is as untouchable as the sun as well. Arthur held the reigns of two horses in his hands; Merlin recognised his mare immediately, its familiar mixture of black and browns along with its rich black eyes seemed fixed on Merlin as he was the only one that would ride her on any trip. The old mare's mood seemed to have brightened up dramatically, her dark eyes brightened up and she seemed to trot with renewed enthusiasm. Her nose nuzzled Merlin's hair and she gently nipped at him, making him have the same excitement as she as he rubbed her noses with his knuckles. It had been a long time since he rode on her back. The prince and his servant prepared themselves for the hunt in silence, Merlin too frightened to talk to Arthur and Arthur knew better than to discuss such things in the citadel in full view of his knights and his father.

The knights noticed the unusually silence between the two which quickly made everyone feel uncomfortable and unease past through the Knights as they rode further and further away from the city to get to a prime hunting spot. The spot was close to the river and which the wind blowing downstream it gave them the perfect way to hide their scent as they hunted through the forest for any wild boars which had been sighted near the city.

The day stretched on though they had not sighted any boars and were forced deeper into the forest where the trees closed in on themselves and protected the group from the sight of any bandits.

Merlin started on building the fire almost as soon as Arthur decided they would stay there. He left the group to collect fire wood from the surrounding area. Merlin thought Arthur would prefer him this way, the obedient servant, and then he couldn't be disgusted with him and what he saw could he? With Arthur it was difficult to say he may even decide to get rid of him for what he saw then how could he help him become the once and future king?

Merlin let out and aggravated sigh and through his collected wood onto the ground then dropping next to it. He curled into himself and trying to stop himself from crying. The thought of being kept away from Arthur was too much to bear, especially now he accepted the feelings he had for his prince. He almost lost himself in the day dream he started when he thought of his masters golden hair that glistened in the sunlight as they rode towards their destination, he thought of the rough yet smooth tenor of his voice as he said Merlin's name that morning. The sinful dream was broke as quickly as it started and he quickly picked himself up and turned to the direction that the cracking came from with disrupted his dream.

Out of the darkest stepped the object of his desires and a slight twinge of fear ran up Merlin's spine at the thought that Arthur knew what he was thinking. The fear went when Merlin calmed down enough to realise there is no way Arthur could know his thoughts. Then Arthur step closer to Merlin, his eyes lit with a light of an emotion Merlin didn't want to name.

"Merlin what are you doing out here? Your to far from the camp for it to be safe, you've been gone so long we thought something had happened to you" Arthur's voice full of concern for his servants safety. "Getting the firewood master, there is no need to fret" Merlin's head hung low so Arthur couldn't see his face or his reaction to him being so close and alone with him. "It's a servant's job after all."  
Arthur was taken aback, in all the years Merlin was his servant he never acted like this and it started to scare him a bit. What could have happened so that Merlin was so broken before him? It could just be the knowledge that Arthur wanted him, he seems so alone and sad now that all Arthur wanted to do was hold and cuddle him to show him, with everything he has, that Merlin isn't alone. Arthur's self –control broke when he saw a single drop fall from Merlin's face.

In Merlin's mind he saw Arthur coming towards him with a fist, his concerning tone wrapped into anger at how long he stayed away. Arthur's presence which was mean to be calming became full of rage with Merlin envisioning all the beating and verbal berating the servants from foreign diplomats talked about. His eyes began tearing up at this envision, he thought how he must have made Arthur so angry with him. His eyes widen when he felt two strong arms surround him and put him closer to the muscular plains of Arthur. An arm moved up Merlin's back and a hand buried itself into his ebony locks, pressing Merlin's face into the crook of Arthur's neck.

Merlin's fear quickly grew into confusion as he felt Arthur's head resting against his own and his arms around his own lithe form. It became more comforting as it lasted and soon aired on the side of awkwardness.

"Has it scared you that much? Do you hate me and think that I'll harm you for not being the same?" Arthur's voice broke the silence that surrounded the two. A bright glow from the trees behind Arthur showed that the Knights prepared their fire and knew of the Prince and Servant's need to be alone; clearly they realized the silence and decided to let them work it out.

Merlin's head rose to look at the prince in the eyes, confusion evident on his face. "What?" His eyes seemed to make themselves bigger in Arthur's view added with his slightly larger ears, a look of pure innocence came across Merlin's face and the confusion added to the image making Merlin more adorable.

"You're upset because of what you saw this morning aren't you? Disgusted with me that I would think of you while I was doing that," Arthur became just as confused as Merlin when his brow furred deeper and he shook his head. "You meant that?"

"Of course I did I wasn't even aware you were there. The fact you've been avoiding me has spoken clearly if you would like I'll ask father to reassign you as another servant so you would have to tend to me again now you know." Arthur's arms let go of Merlin after he realised how long he has been holding him. He hoped that Merlin would not take him up on his offer of reassigning him but if he wanted to Arthur would do anything for him.

"You want to get rid of me?" Clearly Arthur's words weren't getting their desired effect. "No I don't Merlin, I'm not angry with you I just want you to be able to look at me again and not keep avoiding me like you are doing."

Merlin found himself almost whimpering from the lost of contact between the two it took a while for Arthur's words to reach him. "I don't want to leave you Arthur, now or anytime. I just don't understand why your doing all of this? Why would you do any of the things you are doing. I'm nothing but a servant." His status never made him feel as depressed as he does right now. None of what has happened has made sense, why would Arthur be so kind too him. What could he want? Sure Arthur wasn't like all of the other nobles but at times like these it's the only thing that makes sense to Merlin.

"You really don't understand? Merlin I would do anything for you, you were Ill so I risked everything to get you tat stupid flower to heal you, why would I do that?" At the time Merlin felt like there had to be other force pushing Arthur forward so that their destiny wouldn't be over so soon, though he knew that Arthur wouldn't believe that. "I don't know Arthur" "Because I can't be without you Merlin because all of this wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have you. I need you Merlin why don't you believe me? I love you"


End file.
